House of Anubis: In Demi's POV
by niallerforever48
Summary: House of Anubis with Demi, Amber's little sister.
1. Chapter 1

Demi's P.O.V.:

"Hey guys!", I say cheerfully to the rest of the students when I come into the front room. "Hey Demi!", Amber says excitedly. Amber is my older sister. So I guess exciting? Eh, just go with it… "Hey Amber!", I say also excited. "Demz this is my boyfriend, Jerome.", Amber giggles. "Hello Demi, I'm Jerome.", He shakes my hand. "Hey Demi! I'm Nina.", She smiles warmly at me. "I'm Fabian!", Fabian just has this friendly personality. He's just so nice. But I've heard he is Nina's boyfriend. Oh well… I look at the boy with the blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi! I'm Demi!", I smile. "H-Hey. Im Mick.", He smiles warmly. "Wanna hang out for a few?", I ask him. "Sure.", He tries to act cool and shrugs. I laugh a bit. He takes my hand and leads me out back to the garden. "So, whats the deal here?", I ask confused. "You'll find out. But for right now…", He presses his lips to mine. When we pull apart,"Will you be my girlfriend, Demi?", He asks, hopeful of my answer. "Yes.", I smile brightly at him. His smile is bright and turns even brighter at my answer. He picks me up by my waist and twirls me around then puts me back down, locking his right with my left hand. I smile up at him and he returns the smile down at me...


	2. Chapter 2

Demi's P.O.V.:

I giggle, we are sneaking around, making sure no one is watching us. It seems silly! "Why are we sneaking around?", I ask Mick. "Love, I don't want someone to find out.", Mick sighs. "Why? Is there someone that doesn't like me?", I ask, tears forming in my eyes, thinking back to how they bullied me in the U.S. so much. "No, no baby, don't cry. What happened that is making you cry?", Mick asks. I gulp and wipe the tears that have been streaming down my face. "In the U.S., people used to bully me and call me fat and ugly and stupid and a sl*t.", I sniffle. "You're none of those things, Demi. You are beautiful, skinny as a toothpick, very smart, and you don't deserve to be called that word.", Mick replies. I smile weakly and lay my head on his shoulder. I slowly but surely fall asleep while leaning against him on the bench in the garden….

Patricia's P.O.V.:

"This new girl might be the reason that all these weird things have been happening…", I spit out angrily. "Patricia, that doesn't mean that she's the reason. It may just be getting worse.", I hear Fabian's voice come from the walkie talkie. "Ugh Fabian! She might be! What is her name anyways?", I irritatedly ask. "Demi, she's Amber's little sister.", Fabian replies. I sigh, knowing that she's probably an airhead like Amber, eh what can go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's P.O.V.:

I decide just to stay close to Mick. Secretly, I'm shy and there's a lot more secrets but I hope not any one finds out my other secrets… Oh well… Mick goes with me to the office and I get my schedule, every class with Mick. I smile as he explains about the teachers and how to text without them taking your phone. I think I really do love him. I sigh and he wraps his arm around my waist, taking me to class with him. First block is Mr. Tomlinson. Second block is Mr. Payne. Third block is Mr. Horan. Fourth block is Mr. Malik. Fifth block is Mr. Styles. I smile up at Mick and he returns the smile down at me...

First block...

After a few minutes, the late bell rings and Mr. Tomlinson comes to the front of the classroom, explaining the musical notes, I'm guessing. I'm not really paying any attention. Until he calls on me. "Demi, what is this note?", Mr. Tomlinson asks. "Um a whole note.", I reply. "Good job.", He says then I zone out and look down at my phone it is flashing a new text message. I slide the screen and type in my passcode. Then, I look at the text, it must be from Mick...

?: Hey babe

Me: Who is this?

?: Its Mick, babe.

Me: Oh ok.

?: Hehe ok… Well you were paying attention?

Me: Nope, just I took Music class in Middle School and Elementary so I already know the whole, whole note, half note, thing...

?: This is chorus class tho

Me: I kno but thats the first thing u learn in Chorus is sight-reading...

?: True..

Me: Hold on...

I change his ? to Mick.

Mick: R u back?

Me: Yep

Me: Whats next class?

Mick: Career prep

Me: Ugh

Mick: Ikr

Me: So boring...

Mick: Tell me about it ughhh

Me: *Sigh* Whats third block and so on?

Mick: Third block is P.E., Fourth block is Honors Algebra, Fifth block is Honors History.

Me: Honors?

Mick: Yeah I made sure you have all ur classes with me ;)

Me: Yes! Thank you!

Mick: Yeah well its beta than being in a lot of classes with Patricia :P

Me: Who is Patricia?

Mick: Oh god. You'll find out soon enough, babe.

Me: Ummm ok...


	4. Chapter 4

Demi's P.O.V.:

Mick locks hands with me and we walk out to his car. Both of us get in and he drives to the House of Anubis, where we stay. A girl greets me at the door,"Why hello Mick. And you are?", She says darkly. "I'm Demi, Amber's little sister.", I reply. "Oh.", She lets me in and all of the nervousness goes away as I sigh in relief. "What is your name?", I ask trying to be friendly. "My name is Patricia.", She replies. She laughs coldly and walks up the stairs. "What is her problem?", I ask Mick. "Don't worry about her, she's just mean.", Mick smiles and wraps his arm around me. He presses his lips to my forehead. A smile appears on my face. He locks our hands again and we go out to the back to the garden where we first hung out together. "I love you, Demi.", Mick says seriously looking into my eyes. "I love you too, Mick.", I say also serious, looking into his eyes. "I think we should tell them…", Mick sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Demi's P.O.V.:

I sigh and gulp. He takes my hand in his and we walk inside together. The front room is filled with Nina, Amber, Jerome, Fabian, Alfie, and even Patricia. I sigh and calm myself down. "We have something to tell you.", I say. They all turn and look at us. "We're in a relationship.", Mick says, holding up our hands, locked together. Everyone gasps, all in shock that we are actually dating… Patricia bites her lip and runs upstairs, slamming the door behind her when she gets to her room. "What is up with her?", I ask confusedly. "We never know.", Nina admits. I shrug and Mick smiles at me. I return the warm smile.

Patricia's P.O.V.:

"HOW COULD SHE?!", I scream at Joy. "I-I don't know!", Joy says. "Its not fair!", I slam my fist into the wall. "Whoa whoa Patricia. Tell me why you're so worked up over this.", Joy says shocked but calmly. I sigh and sit down next to Joy. "Ok well I've had a huge crush on Mick ever since I saw Mick. And I've been hinting to Mick ever since that I like him! And now he asks Demi?! IM SO ANGRY!", I shout. "Its ok. Maybe he will break up with her if you explain it to him.", Joy suggests. "How about you do it?", I ask hopefully. "Oh no! We've been through this before. You're doing it yourself.", Joy says not leaving any room for discussion. Joy leaves the room and I ponder my next move...


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia's P.O.V.:

I bite my lip, how am I ever going to tell him?! I'll just go up to him…

Before school...

"Hey Mick can I talk to you alone?", I ask him. "Uhh sure Patricia.", Mick follows me. I go up to my room and we sit down on the bed. I shut the door. "Well Mick, I've like had a crush on you ever since I first saw you…. And it kind of frustrates me that you're dating Demi and not me…", I admit. "I'm sorry Patricia but I don't like mean girls. I especially don't like girls who are mean to my girlfriend.", Mick sighs and walks out of my room. My mouth stays agape as I lay back on my bed, in shock that he didn't say that he likes me too and Joy was wrong!


	7. Chapter 7

Demi's P.O.V.:

I am so puzzled to what happened upstairs. Mick sighs and I can hear him click the door shut behind himself. He walks down the stairs and locks his hand with mine. "Well what happened?", I ask, confused. "Nothing. Just Drama.", Mick sighs. "Oh ok.", I say. He drives him and I both to the school...

At school...

Mick sits next to me in Chorus. We do songs that I don't even pay attention to… I am so focusing on Mick. He isn't telling me something. Something is bothering him and I know it...

Later at home...

I grab his hand and take him up to Amber's and my room. I click the door shut softly behind us. Then, we both sit down on my bed. "What's going on? I know there's something bothering you.", I look into his eyes, as if the truth lies behind those bright blue eyes. "Ugh.. Patricia confessed that she has liked me ever since she first saw me… I told her I don't like nor date girls who bully my girlfriend.", Mick admits. "Awww thank you.", I smile warmly up at him. His face turns back to the stressed face from before. "What should I do, Demz?", Mick asks me. "I think you did the right thing.", I say seriously. "Why do I feel like I didn't?", He questions. "Maybe its because you actually stood up for you and I.", I say in all seriousness. "That must be it.", His stressed face disappears and a bright smile takes its place. He presses his lips to my forehead. "I love you Demz.", Mick says. "I love you too Mick.", I say.


	8. Chapter 9

Demi's P.O.V.:

"Hey Alfie!", I greet him with a smile. I smell the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. "Good morning Demi!", He smiles and hands me a plate with bacon and eggs on it. "Thank you!", I say and sit down at the table beside Mick. "Good morning baby.", I smile at Mick. "Good morning babe. How'd you sleep?", Mick asks. "Not good. My neck is all cramped.", I complain. "Here let me fix that, Demi.", Alfie says and starts massaging my neck. After a few minutes, it feels actually healed. "Omg thank you Alfie!", I hug him. "Wow, you're welcome, Demi.", He hugs me back. I smile and sit back down beside Mick. I see Mick sigh heavily and bite his lip. "Thank you for the breakfast, Alfie!", I say. "You're welcome, Demi!", He replies. "Good morning everyone!", Fabian and Nina say cheerfully. "Good morning Nina and Fabian!", I greet back. "Good morning Demi!", Fabian and Nina say. Alfie sits down next to me and Fabian and Nina sit across from me. I lock my hand with Mick's. I smile at him, then turn to Nina,"Do you think I'll make the cheer team?" "Of course! I'm captain so of course you will!", Nina smiles. "Wow! Cool!", I say. "Do you have a routine for this afternoon?", Nina asks me. "No.", I say. "Here, I'll help you with your new routine for the tryout after school. Just meet me at the gym before school, during 1st block, during lunch, snack, and then during your P.E. class so you can be ready for the tryout.", Nina says with a smile. "Ok!", I reply happily.


	9. Chapter 8

Demi's P.O.V.:

Nina calls me to the center of the gym and I do my routine. All of the other cheerleaders clap and Nina already said that I'm going to be on the cheer squad. So its going to be fun. After tryouts, I lock my left hand with Mick's right and he drives me to the House of Anubis. We then both go upstairs, go to our rooms, and fall asleep immediately...


	10. Chapter 10

Demi's P.O.V.:

"Good morning, Alfie!", I say with a smile, taking my breakfast. "Good morning, Mick!", I say with an even brighter smile, sitting down next to Mick. "Good morning!", Nina says, walking in with Fabian. "Good news?", I ask. "Yes!", She says cheerfully. "You're on the squad!", Nina says happily. "Yayz!", I say excitedly. "Owww…", I complain. "Here lemme massage your neck, Demi.", Alfie says massaging my neck. It immediately feels healed. "Omg Alfie, you are so awesome! Thank you so much!", I thank him. "You're welcome, Demi.", He sits down on the other side of me. "Hey Demi, can I talk to you alone?", Mick asks me. "Sure.", I say, confusedly. He locks his hand with mine and we go out back to the garden. Once we are alone,"Well tell me.", I say. "I'm jealous of you and Alfie!", He confesses. "No, he's in love with Amber and you know that! He's only being a great friend. Its fine, Mick. I would never leave you for anyone.", I give him a bright smile. He presses his lips to mine...


	11. Chapter 11

You belong with me by Taylor Swift- Demi and Mick's Taylor Swift our song


	12. Chapter 12

Demi's P.O.V.:

I wake up wrapped in Mick's arms and press my ear to the paper thin wall. "We found it!", I hear Nina say. Then they all become silent for a few seconds. "Anubis!", They say. I raise my eyebrow. Why isn't Mick included in this? Or is it because they don't want me to know about something? Hmm…. Oh well… I lay back into Mick's comforting embrace and fall asleep. "Baby what were you doing?", Mick asks. "Bathroom.", I reply quickly. "Oh.", He relaxes and pulls me back to him and we both fall asleep...


	13. Chapter 13

Demi's P.O.V.:

I lock my right hand with Mick's left hand. Mick smiles and presses his lips to mine. After a few seconds, we walk to school together. I keep my eyes on Mick. He is so perfect. I don't know how I ended up so lucky to have him as my boyfriend. I smile up at him and he smiles brighter down at me. Mick starts singing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. His voice is so beautiful. I've never heard it until now. My smile brightens at the sound of his singing voice, so perfect and beautiful. I haven't heard it before because he never participates in singing in Chorus. I don't know why, maybe because of his cool rep that he doesn't want to ruin by singing I guess? I sigh in happiness and we walk to a clear spot in the courtyard of the high school. I smile at him and he laughs. "Did you like my singing?", Mick gives me that signature famous bright smile of his. "Like? No. Love!", I smile even brighter. Mick's smile turns even brighter and he picks me up by my waist and twirls me around then puts me back down, locking his hand with mine. I smile at him. He's so perfect...

Later….

I go to my locker with Mick close behind, secretly, I'm scared of Patricia. I have to stay close to Mick. "Baby, I gotta go to class.", Mick sighs and turns on his heel going back to the gym. I sigh and turn back to my locker, getting my uniform to change back into. I shut my locker. When I turn around, Patricia bangs my head into the lockers. "Owww", I complain. "Listen to me, you no good boyfriend stealer!", Patricia says. I gulp and nod silently. "You are fat, imperfect, ugly, and way too ugly for Mick!", With that, she punches me in the lips. Then, she turns on her designer heels and walks away. I hold back my emotions and gulp. I run to the bathroom and cover the bruises with my makeup. Then I go back to the gym...

At lunch...

Mick pulls me aside and is about to kiss me when he looks at me strangely. "Whats wrong baby?", I ask worriedly. "You're lips are bruised, baby.", Mick looks at me with a look of sorrow and a bit of confusion. But his expression changes after a second,"Her!", He says angrily. "No, no! I did that this morning.", I cover. "Really?", He makes me look into his eyes. "Yes.", I lie perfectly. "Oh, well that must have hurt this morning when I kissed you, I'm sorry baby. Lets go to the nurse and get that fixed up.", Mick says. "No!", I reply. "Why?", Mick asks and raises his eyebrow. "Because Im tough, I don't need ice!", I giggle. "Fine.", Mick presses his lips to my forehead. "I love you, Demi.", Mick smiles at me. "I love you too, Mick.", I smile brighter back at him.

Patricia's P.O.V.:

I gasp a bit when I hear Demi cover up for me. Might as well do it though. SHE DID STEAL MY BOYFRIEND! I laugh to myself, planning my next move...


	14. Chapter 14

Amber's P.O.V.:

"Hey babe!", Jerome smiles and turns me to him, kissing me. I smile and as soon as we separate, Jerome locks his hand with mine. "What'd you do today?", Jerome asks and smiles even more. "Nothing really, an F but thats all.", I shrug it off. "In what?", Jerome asks, raising his eyebrow. "Im just kidding, baby!", I laugh while I look into Jerome's eyes. "Oh ok!", He smiles as he takes me to his new 2014 Corvette Stingray. I giggle at his excitement. I get into the passenger side and shut the door. He does the same but into the drivers side. "I love you, babe.", Jerome smiles at me. "I love you too, baby.", I smile even brighter.


	15. Chapter 15

Demi's P.O.V.:

I yawn and lean back into Mick's arms while we are watching The Notebook. "Tired?", Mick asks. "No!", I say. "Ok.", Mick replies simply. I yawn again but look away this time… "Baby, I heard you yawn.", Mick smiles. I giggle and blush deeply. "You're tired aren't you?", Mick raises his eyebrow at me. "No!", I cross my arms and lean back into his arms. I yawn again. This time he looks down at me with suspicion. I smile weakly. "You're tired.", Mick states, not leaving any room for discussion. I yawn a bit. "Noooo!", I say. He picks me up by my waist and throws me over his shoulder. He then carries me up to our room….


	16. Chapter 16

Demi's P.O.V.:

I smile at Mick as I get up, trying my best to separate to go downstairs. His eyes open suddenly,"Where are you going, Demi?", Mick asks. "Downstairs to get breakfast.", I smile. "Ok.", Mick puts my hand back in his and we go downstairs like that. "Good morning!", Nina greets. "Good morning!", I say cheerfully. I sit down and eat with Mick, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Jerome, and Alfie. I smile slightly at Mick. He smiles back. "Are we walking to school?", I ask, slightly unsure. "No, Im driving you in my car.", Mick replies. He looks slightly confused. "Sorry I just can't remember anything.", I laugh it off. "Are you okay?", Mick asks me with worry evident in his voice. I shiver and I step away from the table, coughing. Mick holds me close in his arms and finds that I am running a high fever with the back of his hand to my forehead. "I love you but we are going to have to stay home today.", Mick says. "But-", I try to object. He presses his lips to mine before I can finish. After a few minutes, I hear Nina's Keds, the familiar sound of the cheaply made shoes on the stairs, run up to our room. I yawn and lay back into Mick's arms. "Are you ok, Demi? Do you want me to cancel cheer practice today?", Nina asks worriedly. Mick puts a finger to my lips,"She's really sick. You might need to if she doesn't get better soon." She nods silently then leaves without another word… I sigh, this may be a pretty good day being with Mick all day but at the same time I know that he won't let me do anything….


End file.
